How could this happen to me?
by Likefiftychai
Summary: SONGFIC! Basically what happened when Alejandro died in fault, during the two weeks. Its a songfic to Untitled by Simple Plan.


Hey it's me! :D *crickets chirp* ahem, thanks… anyway I got bored and now I'm doing a songfic. Yes it's another sad thing about Alejandro Dying… WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MY BABY? Ahem, anyway it's a songfic to "Untitled" by Simple Plan. I don't Own Alejandro or The song, enjoy.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

I open my eyes to the bright white light, burning them as if I'd never seen anything before. Blinded by it all I hear is voices, nervous scared excited. But why? Where am I? How did I get here? I can't remember a thing. All I know is the next thing that happened I was lying on a hospital bed, staring out at the summer night sky.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Any movement that happened my inter body pulsed in unbearable pain. No matter what I did my body would ring in waves of agony. I couldn't stand it so I just went to sleep, hoping to remember.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I wake up, noticing tears down my face. I still couldn't remember what happened. But whatever it was I'm sorry I deserved it. What did I do! I must have done something monstrous for this! I'm fading away while ever one else keeps walking by and happily. I see others with their family. My family hasn't even come into the hospital, I doubt they will. I look to the ceiling, I'm sick of this life! I wanna start over and try again! Undo what I've done and make it right! I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me? I fall back asleep, dreaming of what happened.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

I remember now! Heather… Heather tricked me, she kissed me and threw me off the volcano. She betrayed me… I remember the contestants running over me, disabling me, I tried to scream to them, hoping for mercy but no one heard me, and soon it was too late. I was covered by scorching burning lava. It melted away everything I loved about my body.

I wake up to a loud noise, only to realize it was my imagination… I wanna start over again. I wanna make it up to Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah Harold Tyler… To all of them. They didn't deserve what I did. And I was right, I am a monster, I destroyed so many things for greed.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

I try to think of a time when I was happy. There wasn't any. With a sigh my mind drifts back to the accident. I can't explain why I did those things, I can't make them not have happened. But I can apologize, and hope they forgive me… with that I grabed a notebook and pen from my bag that Chris sent. I start writing in it, pages of letters, apologizes to everyone I hurt. I know I'm not going to make it, I need this to be done before I die.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I sent the letters out, and got many replies. Only one accepting my apology, being from Tyler for we were still kind of friends. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm truly sorry. I have nowhere to go anymore, just one place left. I'm ready for it. I want to fade away into nothing. I'm sick of this, of everything! I want to die… How could the happen to me?

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Today Sierra visited me, I was overjoyed that she came. She seemed surprised at the fact I was so nice. I told her flat out why. I'm dying and today is my last day. She gasped, how could I know that? Two weeks of this, I'm almost too weak to move. She asked me one last thing before she left. Do I have any last requests? Yes, I asked her to apologize for me, one last time to the others before I died. I wanted forgiveness before I could rest in peace. She gave a sad smile before leaving.

I'm fading away as everyone else carries on with their lives. How I envy them. I would soon be starting over. Or at least I'd be gone and not able to do anything like this again. I stare out the window, and visualize the one thing I want most in the world. Heather.

"how could this happen to me?" my last words, before I faded away, for good.


End file.
